


Hide and Seek

by DeviantDarkBelle



Series: Kylux Omegaverse Week [3]
Category: Girls (TV), Peter Rabbit (2018)
Genre: Alpha Thomas McGregor, Cuddling & Snuggling, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Nesting, Omega Adam Sackler, mcsackler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantDarkBelle/pseuds/DeviantDarkBelle
Summary: Third Prompt for Kylux Omegavere Week - Nesting and CuddlingA little McSackler to soothe the soul





	Hide and Seek

Thomas sipped on his tea as he gazed over the table, over the spread of scones, fruits, and jams, and met the eyes of his gorgeous lover, his true mate, and the soul he was bonded to. Adam was always beautiful but since he started to show, Thomas found him even more stunning.

Adam was still flush from the morning fuck that was their routine, though they’d never call it that. Nothing about them  _was_ routine. No one would ever believe that Thomas was the Alpha and Adam, his Omega.

They didn’t hide it; in fact, they flaunted their claim marks. Adam was a prized Omega and Thomas had always treated him as such.

Thomas had to plead with Adam, had to make him promise that he’d quit coming into the toyshop. Thomas hated to leave Adam but it was best now if he stayed close to home.

It was safe and comfortable and neither one of them stressed out about it. Adam did start to go a little stir crazy at times, so Thomas arranged shorter shifts and hired more staff so that he could be at home as much as possible, and in the event that Adam needed him home immediately.

“You’re staring,” Adam whispered as he looked at Thomas through his long, dark lashes.

“How could I not stare? You are radiant. Have you not looked in the mirror lately?”

‘Thomas! You know I am fat and unattractive right now…”

That comment pained Thomas; he gently placed his cup down, stood and walked over to Adam. He ran his fingers through Adam’s luxurious locks as he looked deep into his eyes.

“Adam, Darling.” Thomas cooed and stroked Adam’s cheek and Adam smiled and blushed. That was all Thomas had to say as Adam knew he spoke only the truth. Thomas was still in love and attracted to him and that was all Adam cared about.

Thomas dropped to his knees in between Adam’s legs and placed his ear against Adam’s ever-growing belly. Thomas could feel and almost hear their pups and he gently caressed Adam’s stretched skin. He looked up at Adam and his eyes filled with tears. Adam was glowing, Adam was happy and he too had tears in his eyes.

“Thomas, you should go. We’ll be fine. We will see you when you get home.” Adam’s words soft, comforting and Thomas had no choice but to obey. The sooner he left he thought, the sooner he would be back at home with Adam and their unborn pups.

Everything at the shop annoyed Thomas; the kids, the parents, his employees, everyone and everything. Thomas was never one able to hide his emotions well and finally decided to head home after snapping one too many times. First, at one of his lovely employees, the second and final time, at a customer. He quickly apologized, offered a discount on their purchase and left soon after. He wasn’t doing any good there.

He had a feeling, something had nagged at him all day and as he approached their estate, it only intensified. That made no sense to him, if anything, things should have gotten calmer and more comforting as he got closer to the house, to Adam and the pups.

He quickly walked up to the path and everything looked right, looked as it did when he left late that morning. He took that as a good sign, a positive sign at least.

There was no sign of Adam on the ground floor, the dishes were in the drying rack and everything seemed to be in its place. He didn’t want Adam to fuss over the dishes, or anything really, but Thomas knew when to pick his battles with Adam. It wasn’t when he was carrying their pups.

Thomas went to the second floor but there was still no sign of Adam. He started to worry but refused to panic, at least for the time being. He went into their bedroom and it looked like a bomb went off. Clothes were scattered around the room, Thomas’ laundry basket empty and the sheets stripped from the bed.

“Adam,” Thomas softly cursed under his breath as he reached to take off his jumper.

“No!” Adam cried out from… the attic?

Thomas stopped in his tracks and noticed the hatch to the attic open, the stairs pulled down and Adam’s adorable face peeking through the opening. Thomas smiled fondly. Of course that's where Adam was.

Thomas grabbed bottles of water from the mini fridge in the den and slowly made his way up to the attic. The scent hit him first. It was an odd combination, both alluring and comforting. He watched as Adam scurried back to the corner, where he had built a beautiful nest.

The scene downstairs in their bedroom suddenly made sense, of course, Adam would want all of Thomas’ unwashed clothes and the sheets they fucked on earlier that morning.

Thomas placed the bottles on the floor and knelt down beside Adam, not wanting to climb into the nest in case Adam didn’t want Thomas there just yet. This was their first pregnancy and Thomas would follow Adam’s lead with everything.

Adam looked at Thomas with such love filled eyes that Thomas didn’t need Adam to say anything with actual words. Thomas took off his jumper as Adam watched, those large amber eyes taking in the sight. He watched Thomas with awe, though Thomas did the same. He looked at Adam like he was the one who hung the sun and moon. For Thomas, he did.

Thomas burrowed under the covers made of his soiled clothes, unwashed sheets, and pillows and slotted his body, wrapped his body around Adam, protecting his love and their pups.

“Is this what you did today?” Thomas asked.

“Yes.” Adam said softly, “Do you like it?”

“It doesn’t matter what I think love. Do  _you_ like it?”

“Yes. I love it.”

“Then I love it too.”


End file.
